Mog Bonanza 2019
Announcing the 17th Vana'versary Mog Bonanza Results All information related to winning numbers can be viewed through one of the following two methods: * By checking the system message that appears when logging in to FINAL FANTASY XI. * By speaking to a Nomad Moogle from the M.H.M.U. in , , or the . Marbles Sold: 803,993 Total gil: 1,607,986,000 Mog Bonanza, the Stuff of Adventurer Dreams Ever wonder what it would be like to bathe in a pool of gil or bask in the attention of your peers as you strut through town square with a kraken club-caliber weapon swaying at your hip? If your answer is yes, then the Mog Bonanza is not an event you can afford to miss! As a show of gratitude to all of you who have helped to make Vana’diel such a vibrant realm of adventure for these past thirteen years, we’ll be giving away some of the most extravagant prizes ever to grace a Mog Bonanza! Don’t miss this chance to turn your Vana’dielian dreams into reality and become the envy of all fellow adventurers. Ridiculous amounts of gil or super-rare items of legend—or both—await you! ---- How to Play The Mog Bonanza is a number-guessing game in which you pick a five-digit number of your choice, kupo. Playing is simple! Purchase a Mog bonanza marbleUp to 10 Mog Bonanza marbles can be purchased per character. You can have the same number inscribed on multiple marbles. This will mean bigger earnings should you have a winning number. from a Bonanza Moogle at designated areasPurchase your Mog Bonanza marbles, check winning numbers, and collect prizes from Bonanza Moogles at , , , or the ., then have the vendor inscribe your desired five-digit number on it, kupo.A number may not be changed once it has been chosen and inscribed. If you can't decide on a number, we moogles will be more than happy to pick one for you. The winning numbers will be announced at a later date, so sit tight and leave the rest to Lady Luck, kupo! The conditions for winning are as follows: Rank 1 prize: all five digits matching. Rank 2 prize: the last four digits matching. Rank 3 prize: the last three digits matching. Rank 4 prize: the last two digits matching. Rank 5 prize: the last digit matching. Rank 6 prize: no digits matching. *The winning number for each prize rank will be drawn separately. In the event that winning numbers overlap for multiple prize ranks, the higher-ranked prize will be given precedence. For example, should the winning numbers for ranks four and five be "11" and "1" respectively, the holder of a bonanza marble etched with the number "11111" will be awarded a rank 4 prize. ---- 17th Vana'versary Mog Bonanza Price: 2,000 gil per marble. Marble sales period: :Thursday, May 16, at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) to Sunday, June 16 at the same hour. ' :'Wednesday, 16 May, 2018, at 8:00 a.m. (GMT) / 9:00 a.m. (BST) to Friday, June 16, at the same hour. ' Winning numbers announced: :'Tuesday, July 16, at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) ' :'Tuesday, 16 July, at 8:00 a.m. (GMT) / 9:00 a.m. (BST) ' Collection period: :'Tuesday, July 16, at 1:00 a.m. (PDT) to Wednesday, July 31, at 7:59 a.m. :From Tuesday, 16 July, at 8:00 a.m. (GMT) / 9:00 a.m. (BST) to Tuesday, 31 July, at 2:59 p.m. / 3:59 p.m. Only characters who are at least 32 days old in Earth time are eligible to purchase Mog Bonanza marbles. *''Numbers are drawn entirely at random.'' *''Employees and affiliates of SQUARE ENIX CO., LTD., Square Enix, Inc., as well as Square Enix Ltd. are ineligible for participation in the Mog Bonanza.'' ---- Prize List Each Mog Bonanza marble with a winning number entitles you to a virtual item of your choosing from the list of prizes in the corresponding rank. ---- Mog Kupons Speak to a Dealer Moogle posted at one of the below locations to trade your Mog Bonanza Kupon for the corresponding piece of equipment. : / / / ---- Mog Pell Speak to any of the Festive Moogles in the locations below to redeem a Pell. : / Possible Rewards Please refer to the specific voucher's pages to see a list of items available. Results *''The number of winners for each prize is the combined total from all worlds.'' Category:News Category:2019 Special Events